Hinata's Bullied
by mewmewgodess
Summary: Hinata gets picked on and our adorable dog-owner Kiba is the one to help her out. KibaHina. One-Shot.


**Hinata gets bullied**

It was a normal day at the Hyuuga estate where little eight year old Hinata was in her room reading a scroll her father had told her to read.

Hinata heard a knock on her door and went to open it to see her nine year old cousin Neji.

"H-hello, Neji-niisan." She said shyly

"Hello Hinata-sama, your father wishes to speak with you." He said emotionlessly.

"Oh, a-alright. Th-thank you Neji-niisan." She said and he walked away, most likely to his room.

Hinata walked down to the main level and went to her father's office. She knocked softly on the door and her father called her in.

"Hinata." He said sternly as usual

"Y-yes father?" She said, as shy with him as she was with Neji

"I want you to bring this scroll to Hokage-sama." He said, handing her a scroll.

"Alright f-father." She said quietly and left his office.

_Why is he sending me out alone?_ She asked herself as she left the house.

_**10 minutes later**_

She arrived at the Hokage's tower and walked in only to be greeted by a chunnin.

"Hello, Hinata." Iruka greeted her.

"Oh, he-hello Iruka-sensei." She said, still quite shy around her sensei.

"Is that the scroll your father was supposed to give Hokage-sama?" He asked, looking at the scroll

"Um...yes it is." She said looking at the scroll in her little hands

"Do you want me to take it to him?" He asked kindly, noticing how big it was and the fact she must have walked there by herself.

"A-are you s-sure?" She said not wanting to bother him with her job.

"Yes, it's fine." He said, gently taking the scroll from her before she could protest.

"Th-thank you." She said, walking out, "Bye I-Iruka Sensei."

"Bye Hinata," He said walking towards the Hokage's office.

Hinata decided to stop at the Yamanaka's flower shop to get herself some flowers to put in her room.

She went inside the flower shop to see Ino and her mom. Ino's mom was showing Ino which flower is which but when they heard the bells jingle went to the counter along with her daughter.

"Hello , Ino-san." She said with no was always taught not to stutter, but she couldn't help it most of the time, but this wasn't one of them since she met the two before and they were always nice to her.

"Hello dear," Said smilling at Hinata

"Hey Hinata-chan, you know you don't have to be so formal. You can call me Ino-chan." Said Ino, also smilling at Hinata.

"Alright Ino-chan." She said making Ino proud

"So which flowers will you pick this time Hinata?" Ino asked, looking at the flowers they had.

_**Another 10 minutes later**_(I would have done that part, but I don't know any flower names sorry.)

Hinata said her farewell's and walked out of the Yamanaka's flower shop.

A couple minutes later a kid about a year older then Hinata was running and wasn't paying attention to where he was going and crashed right into poor Hinata.

The other kid balanced himself, but unfortunately Hinata bit the dust as well as her beautiful flowers.

"S-sorry." Hinata said standing up and bowing at the boy. He glared at her.

"Watch where you're going next time!" He barked at her making her flinch visibly. She stood up straight, but never met his eyes.

"I-I'm so-sorry." She said blushing and went down to pick up her fallen flowers when she heard him say something.

"Aren't you like the Hyuuga heiress?" He asked looking at her eyes.

"Yes." She said still very embarassed.

"But Hyuuga's are supposed to be strong. You're nothing but a weakling." He said, making her think of what her father told her often.

She said nothing and went into an even redder shade of red.

"Heh, weaklings should be put in their place." He said pulling back his fist to get ready to strike when all of a sudden a little white puppy bit his forearm. He looked down at the white dog and tried to get it off, but doing that left him wide open to the punch a boy around Hinata's age threw at him. The boy had slightly messy brown hair and had two red triangles on his cheeks, and his clothing was normal for a boy his age.

_Who's this?_ Hinata thought looking at the boy with admiration.

"What the..?" The boy said getting up from the ground since when the boy punched him it sent him to the ground.

"Didn't your parents ever tell you not to hit girls?" He said, angry at the fact that this guy was going to hurt someone for doing absolutely nothing.

"Whatever jerk." He said and walked away. The little white dog came up to the boy waging his tail.

"Here you go Akamaru." The boy said giving the dog named Akamaru a treat from his pocket.

"Are you ok? He didn't hurt you did he?" He asked only half worried knowing women were strong even if they don't look like it, and he knew that quite well.

"Y-yes, thank you." She said shyly.

"Here." He said giving her the flowers she'd dropped, "My name's Kiba Inuzuka, you?"

"I-I'm Hinata H-Hyuuga." She said taking the flowers, "Thank you."

"Want me to walk you the rest of the way to your home?" He asked wanting her to be safe for the rest of her trip home.

"Yo-you don't ha-have to." She said looking down, still not wanting to be a burden to anyone.

"No, it's fine. I just want to make sure you make it home safe." He said already walking.

"Al-alright, thank you." She said catching up to him.

The rest of the walk was done in silence that was not at all awkward for the two of them.

They reached the gate of the Hyuuga estate.

"Thank you, Kiba-san." She said shyly avoiding eye contact.

"It's fine and you don't need to be so formal." He said and added, "Hinata-chan."

"Al-alright...Kiba-kun." She said making him smile.

"Well, I have to go, see you Hinata-chan." He said and when she was about to respond, he stopped her by giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Hinata-chan." He said and ran off.

Hinata was stunned and realized that her face must be as red as a cherry, but what she didn't notice was that he too was blushing. He left fast enough though that she didn't see it.

Hinata spent most of her time thinking about it, but she would someday find out that he too, had been thinking about the kiss for a long time.


End file.
